theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EdgeTraveller
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Edge Chronicles wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Midnight Over Sanctaphrax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fawfulfan (Talk) 14:09, October 6, 2009 Which Book? ...Well, uh...I'm not actually sure... ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 18:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Twig and Maugin Maugin herself professes her love for Twig at the end of The Stone Pilot, one of the four short stories in The Lost Barkscrolls. Incidentally, THAT WEB SITE IS AMAZING!!! And those models of the characters and the Edgedancer...I just can't believe my eyes. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 20:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Other stuff on the website Yeah, the Quint and Maris costumes were good. BTW, where did you get those audio extracts? ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 20:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Website I've been on your website once, and I loved it! I loved those little models especially. The thing is, I can't seem to find the website again. The link on your page just leads me to a page saying "Oops, that link appears to be broken!" Do you know why this is? It's just 'cause I really want to find your website again.-- AM666999talk 17:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Unfortuneatly, I still can't find the website, and believe me I've tried! I've just spent about an hour trying to fix any problems that might exist, only to get an "Oops, that link appears to be broken!" every time.-- AM666999talk 12:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *Just so you know, the link's started to work again.-- AM666999talk 11:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Questions... I don't really have a favorite one of the Immortals; I like all three of them. I'm afraid there's not much I can do to spread the word about your site that you can't. I mean, this book series is--unfortunately--really obscure, so there aren't vast groups of fans all over the place. I think you can get it out pretty well, though...it's a very good site. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 21:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Other Questions... I'm pretty sure Editor's Picks are the most frequently modified pages. Also, to become a Featured User, I think you just have to make a lot of edits. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 18:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) My Fanart You can add the fanart I've uploaded to this site. Just be sure to give me credit! ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 20:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice That website is pretty cool. did you make it yourself completely, or use a pre-made format? --''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 17:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah ... it was really neat. Have you made any others? --''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Have you thought about doing the Bringer of Doom? Now that would be a chalenge. (Not that I know how challenging making wooden skyships is in the first place.) ''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Bringer of Doom Yeah, I have. I was thinking of doing it after the Edgehopper and the Windspinner... I'll take some time. The prow has to be entirely carved out of wood. Thannks anyway. Have you thought of entering the contest in the website? Yes, I'm thinking about writing a piece of fan fiction for it. The thing is, I'm not the best author. I have plenty of ideas, but I have trouble putting themdown on paper without sounding dumb. Contest I've entered my fan fiction into your contest. Hope you get lots of other cool entries! Will you post all the submissions for everyone to see when it's over? ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 17:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) More on the contest I actually have already submitted it as is. I would add more to it, but I'm involved in a lot of other projects right now. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 20:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi Nice to meet you. Your website is great. Yes, Twig is my favourite character. But I think that in terms of book, Paul Stewart has become more adept as they go on. Immortals is probably my favourite. Captaintwig 17:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool The model is great. It must have taken absolutly ages. Still if I had the time I would try it. Competition: didn't see anything about a competition. What is it? Contest Sorry I haven't had time to get around to drawing anything and I can't find my od drawings.I had a great picture of Quint standing on the prow of the Edgedancer, arms outstretched, wind whipping his hair and his crew raising their glasses to him in the background. It was an interpretation of the scene before they headed out into open sky on their first voyage. But oh well. I'll try and enter the next competition if there is one. For now maybe you would like to try out my personalised skin for this site? If you want to, just copy the text from this page: User:Captaintwig/monaco.css to User:USERNAME/monaco.css to view it. Give it a go, then give me some feedback! EDIT: SORRY I MEANT TWIG Contest 2 Sorry I don't think I will have time to do another one until the summer but I'll try my best to find the picture. I can't think where it could be!!!! Arrrgghh! oh, gloamglozer! Anyway, good luck and if you want more time I can talk with the Edge Team (small group of people that runs the website)... Don't worry. If I find it I find it, if I don't I don't. If I don't find it I'll redo it andover the summer. either way I'll send you a copy but don't worry about keeping the competition open for longer. Sky be with you :) Captaintwig 18:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My Blog I haven't been able to find that picture but I'll be putting plenty of images in my new blog. http://theedgechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Captaintwig (: Sky be with you Captaintwig 19:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Wha's up I'm new here and iSUCK at editing so, could you give me some help?Proffessor of Twilight 02:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) My favorite I really don't have a favorite character, but i realy like Sope Boltjaw, Cowlquape, Woodfish, Screed, and Forficule.Proffessor of Twilight 19:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) signature Please leave your signature at the end of your posts. Just press the Signature ''button.Proffessor of Twilight 19:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Send fan art I really like fan art, and I noe you have a fan site. Could you send some of the fan art you get to my tslk page sometime?Professor of Light 19:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC)'' My Blog and Fan Art You can definitely post my art on your website. Unfortunately you won't be reading about their adventures just yet. It's more of a summer holiday project because I am a bit busy right now. What I am currently doing is building the website and working on the background info. I am currently drawing up full blueprints for the skyship and a full map of the edge from the first age of flight which show the entire deepwoods, riverrise, santaphrax and undertown. (I'm hoping it will be better than Chris Riddell's because he appears to be getting the scale wrong. For example you'll notice from the maps that the mire is the same length as undertown and the distance between great glade and the midwood decks is significantly less than the 5 days it takes to travel in the book, when compared to the size of great glade itself.) I've got grand plans for the website and am teaching myself html and javascript so that I can custom write it. I'll keep you posted and hopefully finish my drawings of the crew in the meantime. Captaintwig 20:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Idea Have you ever thought of making your own story about the Edge? I have a couple ideas about some stories and I was wondering if you and I could work together on one. Yes It was me who left the message.Professor of Light 11:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC)